Abel's Story
by rawien8706
Summary: Abel remembers why he became a navigator in the first place …leading up to the end of Starfighter Chapter 1.


TITLE: Abel's Story

PAIRING: Cain and Abel

SERIES: Starfighter

RATING: Suggestive themes leading to 100% not for work safe (NFWS) …so I'm leaving it up to you to pick a rating with that in mind.

WORDS: 3,553

SUMMARY: Abel remembers why he became a navigator in the first place …leading up to the end of Starfighter Chapter 1.

COPYRIGHTS: For the characters and some dialogue: .com / (which is NFWS) and for everything else: The Bible, the interwebs and Wikipedia (shame on me for using this one due to public editing powers on it)

COMMENTS: This is my interpretation. As mentioned above I have no rights to either Cain or Abel. So don't quote me on having any of this factual to the actual storyline.

And once this chapter is finished, I will be writing a second to go with Cain's story. So keep a look out for that!

It was my first day on the spacecraft and I was nervous as hell. I let that emotion get the best of me therefore sheltering my excitement to the public eye. I walked down a long gray hallway with windows on both sides of the walls. It was nice because I was sick of feeling caved in, with no way out.

Walking for a long time down the hall made me think. I've always dreamed of getting out…getting away from earth…away from home. So why was I nervous? Was it because I defied my parents' wishes? They didn't understand. They didn't care if I was the best in my class or if I was willing to die for a cause. They called _those_ people…_my_ people…lowlife colonists.

My dad was a politician. He wanted me to follow his example. Leading the town we lived in, then the state, and eventually the country. I didn't want that. I didn't want to be by his side when he was awarded the key to the city, or when he was granted the greatest politician to have ever lived, or have my mother and I stand on the sidelines as he became a senator, or the president or whatever. I wanted to be myself…on my own…something different. So when I left my house and I told my dad to go to hell. I was so angry. I didn't want to leave my mother, because she was all I had. She understood me, and let me do what I wanted. She had allowed me to take the starfighter classes. However, she sided with my father when I told them I wanted to be a navigator.

I still remember that day as if it was yesterday.

My parents and I were eating dinner and I told them that I was the best in my class and I wanted to join the alliance. My father was furious. He pushed back the dining room chair and stood up at the table. Leaning slightly, hands pressed against the table, he started the raise his voice "I don't care if you're the best on earth!" He said.

My mother tried to calm him down. I also tried to reason with him, but he forbade any further discussion on the topic. Frustrated, I excused myself from the table and left. Upon leaving, I took one last glance into the dining room and noticed my mother was crying. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't want to deal with my father, so I left home without a word. That was the last time I saw them.

I had no where to go, so I went back to the academy. They accepted me there. And after a few days they took the top cosmonauts to the spacecraft.

So here I was…on a spacecraft…the farthest I've ever been away from home…and feeling like I was home.

That was…until I met Cain.

I finally reached a door at the end of the hallway, which lead to a relatively small room. It was the only room I believed to be on the entire floor as I didn't see any other door while getting there. I took a deep breath and entered the room.

There was a man sitting at the desk on the furthest wall with someone behind him. They were dressed alike. Shiny black spacesuits and hair slicked back. They both were mumbling to each other and every once a while they would look up at me and go back to mumbling. I couldn't make out any of what they were saying. I dared not speak until spoken to, so I stood there quiet as I ever was and waited in front of their desk.

Minutes later I heard the door open. Footsteps came closer to me. I didn't move a muscle. I stood at attention, stiff as I ever could be, and continued to wait.

The man at the desk finally spoke. "I'm assigning you both to a fighter and navigator team," he said.

I reached out to receive the paperwork he handed off and he continued to explain handing some more paperwork to the other person, "Your task names are…Cain and Abel."

I glanced at the person next to me. He was wearing the same black suit the men behind the desk were wearing. He was smiling ear to ear at them. That got me concerned.

I am no where near religious, though I am still familiar with the biblical tale of Cain and Abel. They were brothers who made offerings to the Lord. Abel seemed sweet and innocent and Cain was the angered elder of the two. Time is irrelevant in the plot, but Cain eventually got Abel to go out to the field with him and once there Cain attacked Abel and killed him.

Minutes later we both were told to leave the room. Still worried, I didn't let some silly story ruin my chances of being here. It was only a story after all.

Hurrying down the long grey hallway again we finally reached the elevator. Relooking over the paperwork, I realized we would be sharing a room. Feeling the elevator move between floors had me wanting desperately to break the awkward silence. So I started to speak, "Um…" but Cain was already moving out of the elevator once the door reopened.

We exited the elevator and walked to room 87. Cain must have been anxious to get there because he pushed the button to open the door to our room once he was within arms reach.

We both observed the room for a second once the doors parted. It resembled a dorm room. There was one bed on each corner with a single dresser between them. There was a window above them with the blinds shut.

Seconds later the door was shut behind us. I nervously looked to Cain who had that same smile has he did minutes ago in the office once our task names were given.

"You're my bitch now." He said.

"E-Excuse me?" I was taken off guard by what he just said.

"You heard me." He replied still smiling.

He came closer to me, barely pinning me against the wall.

"W-W-What are you…" I stuttered.

"Open your mouth…"

His free hand touched my face and his thumb pushed my lower lip to one side. His face became closer to mine. Removing his hand, I could feel his breath. His left hand had a grip on the right side of my face. He began to lick my chin up to my lower lip and then proceeded to bite it. At first my eyes shot open because I was unsure on what he was doing, but then I closed my eyes and let a tear come out as he closed his teeth on my lip. He backed away as I huffed in pain.

"You… YOU BIT ME!" I yelled at him noticing the blood dripping from my lip.

"That's not a bite, that's a scar." He explained as if I didn't know the difference. "Everyone will know you belong to me now." He had a satisfied look on his face while saying this.

"A scar? You… You're psychotic!" I pointed at him in fear as if accusing of something much worse. "How could you do something like that? I'm not navigating for a depraved animal like you!"

The smile on his face returned.

"I…I'm reporting you!" I tried to get towards the door.

He grabbed my arm and pushed my opposite shoulder against the wall pinning me. I couldn't move.

"They told us that navigators were different." He explained softly. "Intelligent, but still weak. They said we should be nice, because we need you." He paused. "I'm being nice, Abel."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. The smirk from his face had disappeared and a more serious look came over him. "…But I've been known to be mean." He added.

Before I could get a word in, the red alert went off. We both looked at the monitor that read in big bold letters:

RED

ALERT

INCOMING ATTACK

ALL MILITARY PERSONNEL

REPORT TO LAUNCH DOCK

B0037

I didn't have a chance to look at Cain's face to see if it had changed at all, but I became uneasy. All I could say to myself was, "Oh God…" I was not ready for this. I nearly just arrived at the spacecraft and now we're under attack. _I_ couldn't handle this.

Cain let me go and I changed into the space suit that was laid on the bed. He had already left to go to the individual ships.

Moving as fast as I could I managed to catch up to him, who was standing on a ship on the launch deck staring out at the space in front of us.

"Cain!" I yelled waving my arm.

Cain didn't move. I climbed up the ship as he put on his helmet. "We're on the red team! Cain! Don't you dare ignore me! Not on a mission!" I yelled again as he got into position.

"Damn it! This isn't some simulator…I'm not going to die tonight. Not for that jerk." I thought to myself getting into the cockpit.

The ship's system announced, LAUNCH SEQUENCE ENGAGED!

"Abel!" Cain called from behind. "I've always been the best. If you slow me down… Don't think I won't leave you behind."

Now frustrated I clenched my fists. "Don't cry, don't cry," I told myself.

"But if you can keep up… I'll show you something nice." Cain added.

I glanced behind me as far as I could in surprise. I could barely see him.

LAUNCH COUNTDOWN IN THREE… TWO… ONE…

"Incoming enemy ships… synching targeting arrays… red team prepare to fire at will… navigators, anti-matter artillery ready in five," base command announced.

"Roger!" I replied.

Speeding through space I was filled with anticipation. Avoiding enemy fire was a little harder than I had originally thought.

"Abel!" Cain yelled.

"I know…I see them." I said in a normal tone responding to his distress.

Watching the enemy being blow away by Cain left me in awe of his talent. "He's amazing." I thought to myself.

Noticing a ship was having difficulties and responding without thinking I contacted them, "Tiberius, this is the Reliant! We're coming to you!"

"Like hell we are!" Cain commented.

"We have to help them!" I navigated our ship towards them.

"They're already dead! Leave 'em!" Cain yelled trying to get me to change my mind.

"Tiberius, you must reroute all auxiliary power to the burst thrusters before that cannon goes off!" I explained.

"But those two ships—" He explained.

"You worry about the thrusters! Leave the ships to us!" I cut him off midsentence.

"I got power to the thrusters!" He announced.

"This is CC to all ships: disengage and pull back! Anti-matter cannon firing in twenty seconds!" Base command announced.

"Abel, get us out of here!" Cain yelled.

I quickly engaged the burst thrusters and felt the whole ship rattling. "C'mon, stay together!" I mumbled to myself as if the ship could hear me.

Base command could be heard counting down, "Three! Two! One!"

Our ship made it out in time. Looking back, I thought to myself that without the burst thrusters, we would've been caught in the blast wave… and that would be a tragedy.

"This is CC to all ships: The enemy base is destroyed, enemy scout ships are retreating. Return to base dock immediately for repair!" Base command announced.

I removed my helmet and placed my fingers at the bridge of my nose and sighed. Then I heard an unfamiliar noise. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw that Cain had exposed himself and was jacking off.

"Aagh! Fuck!" Cain huffed.

I covered my mouth in disbelief and shock and heard base command telling us to return.

"Y-Yes, sir! We're our way!" I replied.

Upon return to base, I hurried to my room. Covering my ears, I tried to remove all of those horrible sounds Cain was making on the ship. Changing out of my space suit was the last thing on my mind.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice, but didn't move towards it. "Navigator!" I clenched my hands harder against my ears because the familiar voice was Cain's.

"Let's get one thing straight." He said. "You do what I tell you to do. I told you not to help Tiberius…and you did anyway." I felt pressure on the bed next to me and the voice get louder. Not because he was shouting, but because he was sitting close to me. "You need to learn your place." He said leaning over my shoulder to make sure I heard him.

"You unbelievable…" I turned, trying to give him a punch in the face. "Son of a bitch!" He caught my wrist mid punch and stopped me from hurting him. "I do NOT take orders from you!" I struggled. "You're nothing but a monster!"

Cain's face changed from sinister to shocked, but it didn't last long. He proceeded to laugh at my comment. "You've got some fight left in you. That's good." He said.

I pulled my arm away from him. "What? You think this is all a joke? You really get off on death and destruction?"

"TCH! I thought navigators were supposed to be smart…" He explained. "It's the survival…To be alive, to experience both pain and pleasure."

I wasn't sure where he was going with what he explained so I stood there in silence.

"Oh Abel…" He grabbed my face where the scar he placed on me lay. "I'm going to fuck you."

Thinking I had a chance to speak, I could only muster up the word, "Cain" before he grabbed my back, pulling me closer to him so our bodies touched.

He kissed me…Hard. In between kissing and weaving his head back and forth with mine, he licked my upper lip, which was strangest feeling ever, and then moved to suck and nibble on my ear. He squeezed my butt and then proceeded unzip my spacesuit. His touch was cold, but I didn't resist. He pulled the spacesuit off of my shoulders so my chest was exposed.

"Relax, princess" He said as he pushed me on the bed and straddled me.

"You're still a bastard, Cain." I turned my head to the side because I didn't want to see him anymore.

"Man, you're so uptight…when was the last time you jacked off?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." I responded quickly though remembering specifics.

Trying not to give into temptation, I could only shutter at Cain's touch. It was soft, loving, unlike Cain. He kissed down from my neck…to my chest…to my stomach. Before I knew it my legs were spread as wide as they could and he was kissing me nonstop in between them.

I wanted him to stop, but it felt so good.

"Cain," I reached down and touched his head.

He looked up to me for a brief second and then pulled my body towards him. At this point I was doing a balancing act on my head. Cain continued to kiss and put pressure on me.

"Ah…please…" I breathed. "Cain…"

He let me go and I slid on my back. Dizzy, though horny at this point, I removed the rest of my spacesuit pushing it down to my ankles and then off completely. Cain proceeded to stand on my bed and remove his towel, which up until this point left his bottom half unexposed. So there he stood, in front me, completed nude with penis hanging out and all.

Distracted by the sight I started ramble. "W-Wait! We shouldn't…We shouldn't be doing this! I'm a navigator and you're a fighter. If the commanders knew—"

"Oh, come on!" Cain interrupted bring himself to eyelevel. "Wait…Have you never done this before?" He inquired.

I pulled my legs close to me and blushed.

"Ha ha! You gotta be kidding me! With a sweet ass like yours?" Cain responded.

For a minute Cain looked at me straight in the eye. Neither one of us blinked. Then he pulled my legs apart with much force and straddled me again, though this time his butt was very close to my face.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked him while he was positioning himself on top of me.

"I'm showing you something nice." He said in a normal tone.

He held my bottom half steady, pinning my legs in an awkward position beneath his arms. I didn't struggle and I don't know why. He placed his mouth over my penis. Licking and sucking like a mad man. I breathed heavily, grabbing the pillow behind me and closing my eyes. I relived every moment I jacked off thinking it was someone else…What it feel like…if it was someone else...

_I wanted someone to fuck me. I wanted it so badly. But there was nothing I could do. No one I could trust. It was just this secret I kept inside me. It would have stayed there forever. But, then he came and ripped it out of me._

"Ah, Cain! I'm—I'm coming!" I panted.

I heard him hiss at the moment of release and then laugh as he got off of me noticing I left my own mark on him…Something that would dissolve with time though currently very noticeable – a few fingernail scratches on his butt where I had hold.

I tried to gain some balance to try and leave and go shower or just to properly pass out on the bed, but Cain got hold of me. I heard him purr in my ear… The soft warm breath had me turned on more than before.

Not even a woman has done that to me before. It's a new and exciting feeling. First shocked and surprised then horny then in so much indescribable pleasure. And for some reason, knowing it was not a woman, I couldn't tell him to stop. Virgin or not, I couldn't stop… I didn't want to stop.

He nibbled on my earlobe and then bit down on my shoulder while grabbing hold of my butt.

He reached for my penis, still swollen from minutes ago though still somehow intact and erect and wrapped his hand around it moving it a few times from the base to the tip and then giving it a little squeeze.

The words, "Ah yeah," in one breath came out and I didn't know what I was saying.

Cain's other hand reached from behind and started to rub his index and middle finger on my rectum. With both hands moving simultaneously I nearly couldn't breathe. The pleasure was too much to bear.

"You like my fingers in your pussy?" He asked me softly with a smile.

I managed to grab his eye for a second. "Cain…Ah…Please…" He spun me pushed me face forward on the bed. "Please…I want it…Inside me." I panted.

Beginning to insert his member into me, I stopped him. "Cain! Wait…" I touched his chest with my fingertips.

"You gotta be kidding me." I said with a serious look on his face.

"No! Listen… This is my first time and I don't… I don't want you to hurt me."

Cain snorted and responded, "When have I ever hurt you?"

"Cain! I'm being serious!" He smiled at me and pushed himself inside me and I closed my eyes and screamed. "You have to…Ah! Be gentle…"

"Relax, sweetheart…" Cain said surprisingly reassuring.

"Ah! I'm trying to…" I started to shiver at the momentum. "It just…hurts!"

He licked the side of my face then said, "Let me help you take your mind off it…" He leaned over my shoulder and bit it.

I cringed at the pain.

His sweat dripped on my body as mine did on the bed. We were moving as one and it hurt, but a good hurt.

"I man I only met this morning…is inside me." I thought to myself.

A little while past and he stopped spinning me around so then I wasn't looking at him.

He grabbed my leg and brought it to his face breathing on it.

His breath wasn't at all cool, but the slight touch of it made my body go wild.

"Fuck, I'm coming Abel!" He panted.

He face planted on the pillow next to me and wrapped his around it and looked at me with a crooked smile.

"I'll…be right back." I said getting off the bed and into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror for a minute. _Calm down…Just calm down…You knew what you were getting into…_

I peaked out of the bathroom door and Cain spotted me. "Finally! You done primping?" He asked. "Get over here!"

Nervously, I crawled on the bed to him. I laid my head on his shoulder. "Cain?"

"Hm?" He responded touching where my chin meets my neck just next to my ear.

"No biting next time!" I raised my voice at him. I noticed a smile come over his face and I placed my hand on his chest versus anywhere else and I fell asleep.

So here I was, asleep, and dreaming of what had just happened. It wasn't a dream, was it? Tomorrow I'd find out for sure.


End file.
